


Ruff start

by Alpaca49004



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca49004/pseuds/Alpaca49004
Summary: All werewolf’s but hope is a tribrid they are in high school and there is some parts where the wolf’s turn on each other just have to read and see this is my first fanfic





	1. Ruff start

Josie and Lizzie saltzman are twins or were twins until one twin was killed by a curse called the werewolf curse but Josie still killed Lizzie and know she is a werewolf 

At the mikaelson boarding werewolf school  
Josie pov

Hope- hi I am hope mikaelson nice to meet you Josie right

Yeah nice to meet you 

Hope- your lucky your dad called when he did you would have transitioned tonight but here(hands her a bracelet) this will make sure you won’t transition just keep it on you’ll be fine

Thanks I guess so why am I here exactly

Hope- oh your dad didn’t tell you well I heard what happened and it sounds like you started your curse so your a werewolf now 

A werewolf your kidding me right is this a prank magic isn’t real 

Hope- okay so magic is real but I have a alpha wolf that is gonna watch over you cause your a little omega and omegas need alphas here to stay safe 

Thanks but what’s a alpha and a omega exactly

Hope- a alpha is a leader of a pack a omega is kinda a runt that’s the weakest of the pack as pups in the wild they usually are the ones that get killed

Penelope- k hope let’s not scare of the new wolf not funny this time it’s okay to do it with guys but not her my omega okay hope 

Hope- yeah sorry Penelope Josie Josie this is your aloha Penelope she will protect you from harm 

Hi 

Penelope- hi Josie how old are you may I ask

15 about to turn 16 in 2 day actually me and my twin would have had our sweet sixteen birthday party

Hope- she is saying would have cause she killed her twin that’s why she started her curse

Penelope- hope shut up that’s for the new student to tell when they want to not you hope

Hope- I am very sorry Josie my bad Penelope take her to yalls housing area

Penelope- come on Josie I won’t let anyone hurt you just keep your head up high and look pretty 

Like this

Penelope- perfect see your gorgeous 

Penelope’s dorm

Penelope- k Josie do you want a queen or a king bed you can chose and we will bring you it

Actually Penelope can I have a twin i alwaysed shared a big bed so I just want a small one please

Penelope- sure jojo what ever you want let me just text someone to bring one up

Knock knock 

Penelope- that was fast hey Josie go In the closet over there please and be very quiet 

(Penelope opens the door to see jed and raf) 

Penelope- hello boys what can I do for you too

Jed - actually we were wondering if we could take you good looking omega of your hands cause you know they are just so bad you just have to teach them a lesson some times

Penelope- Jed Parker you will not lay a hand on my omega and she has a name Josie saltzman so leave her alone please but do send up the twin bed when it gets here

Door slams shut

Penelope- Josie sweetie you can come out now no one will hurt you there you are see no one here but me and I will only hug you

Thanks penny can I call you that

Penelope- of course you can I love that nickname and would you like to transition this full moon tonight you could run free with me instead of being locked up inside 

Sure does it hurt

Penelope- I do t want to lie to you so the truth is yes it hurts a lot but it’s worth it your free running in the woods with the heard

3hours later full moon in wolf cells

Penelope- k Josie please talk to me you won’t twlj to me the more you fight it the worst it is 

I am fine

Penelope- but your not your crying and not telling me what your feeling k your my omega I care about you a lot you might not believe me but I do you could end up being my mate Josie

What I am not a item you own penny

Penelope- Jojo k didn’t mean it like that but that’s what happens when a alpha is given a omega I thought hope told you 

No she didn’t she just kept talking about how I killed my twin like that’s al that matters

Penelope- I know I am sorry that happened could you tell me what happened exactly you don’t have to if you don’t want to 

No it’s fine I need to tell someone so my twins name was Lizzie she had blonde hair and blue eyes she looked like are mom and she was the twin who everyone knew I was always know as Lizzie’s twin I would do her homework and she would make fun of me but I always just wanted to be like her but one day I couldn’t take it anymore she kissed my boyfriend and I found out she dared him to date me for 3 years and I was driving and turned hard on a turn and we crashed the rest is a blur (at this point Penelope can she Josie is sobbing and she feels bad but then Josie’s bones start to break and there she is a gorgeous light brown wolf with dark brown eyes )

(Penelope then transitioned into her black wolf with green eyes and she went over and licked Josie in the face then later down bye here she could tell Josie had felt very guilty for what she did) 

Penelope and Josie has been running around for a while with Penelope’s pack when all of a sudden Josie’s scent was gone and then she heard a yelp and smelt blood


	2. Pack attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling is not perfect just like humans no one is perfect but god

In the woods  
Hopes point of view in wolf form

I was running with my moms old pack and my dad was at the top of the hill watching everything that was going on I thought I smelt blood at one point but I was taken out of my trail bye Penelope 

Penelope- hope my omega Josie is gone I smelt blood then heard her wimpier my whole pack is looking Jed is gone and he wanted to take care of her earlier I need your dads pack now please hope your my best friend I love you but I really like my omega Josie

Okay Penelope (howls to klaus) dad new omega missing we smelt blood and heard whimpers 

Klaus- I cant loose her her mother would kill me if I lost her last kid pack go find Josie she is a light brown omega and is gorgeous find her and if anyone is harming her attack make sure no pups are near harms way

thanks dad I will have moms pack follow your hybrids 

Klaus- Penelope what happened exactly trust me I could tell you would like Josie she reminds me of you mate before the one that was sadly killed

Penelope- yeah she reminds me of Luna a lot but Josie is different she is broken inside and when she transformed she had a small panic attack we need to get here checked in that but she was actually smiling but then I could tell something was off but some of my pups were near the edge but I couldn’t do both them I couldn’t smell her anymore and I smelt blood then a whimper

Okay Penelope the packs found people with her she wa sattaxked bad they said that she broke her ribs mostly healed but will be very sore in human form and found them trying to mark her as there mate but she already has a mark they actually said she had to but couldn’t tell yet but she is unconscious but breathing 

Klaus- okay my hybrids will take care of those wolfs and kick them of the land go take care of Josie (howls to tell all wolfs transition back)

Infirmary  
No ones point of view

Penelope- I walk in to see a unconscious Josie covered by a blanket and she has shorts and a shirt on but she sees lots of bruises and Josie has a big cut on her leg I carry her to our room and lay her in my bed and cuddle her she went thru so much tonight and it was my fault 3:01 am I wake up to hear Josie crying she is having a night mare so I wake her up Josie- what happened penny Penelope- oh Josie I am so sorry this is all my fault they tryed to claim you as there mate and knocked you out you broke a few ribs they mostly healed but you have a large cut down your leg I wrapped then carried you here hope and klauses packs helped find you so I brought you up here and Josie we are sharing a bed from now on I will not let you get hurt again you are mine (growled mine a few times looks back at Josie and sees he fear In her eyes) Josie- penny you said you didn’t own me but now yuh are saying you own me you promised (Josie scoots away form Penelope grabs a pillow and a blanket from the end of the bed and sleeps on the ground) Penelope- Jojo I didn’t mean it like that that was my wolf cause you my mate cause you have a mark on you that is my marking but we can take it slow but you will be my mate it’s fate but I care so much about you jojo Penelope- jojo please respond Josie I am your alpha you have to answer (looks where Josie is laying and sees she’s sound asleep) oh sorry for raising my voice good night Josie love your so sweet darling Morning Josie’s pov Penelope- good morning jojo how do you feel (kisses Josie on the forehead then pecks her on true lips) Good morning penny sorry for last night I was just high on emotions I just miss my sister so much you remind me of her you gorgeous like her penny do you actually like me or is it cause of the mate mark be honest Penelope- no I actually like you jojo you are A very special person to me k never doubt it and if you feel it to it’s cause of are mate bond I have to go meet hope Courtyard Penelope’s pov Hope what’s up Hope- I got my mate mark to be exact I got to like Josie Wait Josie has two Hope- yes and one is yours and mine Your joking hope I only have one and a smug last time I checked Hope- let’s check again yep 2 me and Josie I thinks it’s because I am a tribrid you know I know but hope you don’t really know Josie so she won’t feel okay with this (Hope jumps on Penelope and starts kissing Penelope) (Penelope sees Josie thru the window seeing them and sees she’s about to cry ) Hope get off of me Josie just saw us and she looked like she was about to cry Hope- dam it I didn’t want that to happen to my other mate Hope stop this isn’t funny this is all new to Josie she won’t understand this I have to go text you later Penelope’s dorm Josie Josie where are you love it wasn’t what you thought please don’t do anything stupid Josie where are you Penelope goes out side and asks some of her wolfs if they have seen Josie they all said she went for a swim down bye they lake Thanks y’all I will be back tell hope to meet me bye the lake Lake Josie’s pov I went to the lake to swim and to blow of some steam I was in a bikini it was dark blue and white Then she saw Penelope and hope running to the lake and she didn’t want to see anymore making out so she hide under the dock before they saw her Penelope- jo where are you it’s just me and Penelope and hope we are worried that you misunderstood what you saw Hope- Josie I just found out that you and Penelope are my mates that’s all I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling my omega I am sorry please come out from under the dock How do you know I am under here Penelope- cause you cute and bad at hiding Hope- Josie I know I will have to earn your trust but please Sirens went off GET IN THE SCHOOL NOW INTRUDERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it again this is my first fanfic if you want me to keep making these comment please I would love to read them


	3. Unwanted guests

Out at the lake

Penelope- jo get out of the water now we have to go inside to stay safe

BOOM BOOM 

(Hope and Penelope see Josie step out of the water then they hear the shots and see her collapse and blood start )

Penelope- no jojo baby no please hope grab her we have to leave and get her to safety 

Inside 

Penelope- Klaus we need a vampires blood in please she is the love of my life please

(They give her blood and she starts to heal hope and Penelope set up a safe room in the wolf cellars)

Cellar

Hope- jo hey your okay you are just healing k but sense you can only lie down so we are going to explain the mate marks so I am a tribrid a wolf vampire witch so I have 2 mates and you my little omega are one of my mates and that pretty alpha over there is my other mate

Penelope- and jo when you saw hope kissing me I saw how you looked at me and I know I had just told you I liked you and I saw how it broke your heart and I know after what your twin did romaine that guy date you for 3 years you are bad at trust and I am sorry for breaking your trust

Hope- Josie will you tell us what you are thinking in that beautiful head of yours 

Josie- I don’t know I just don’t like how y’all are acting cause you are alphas that y’all own me I HATED when Lizzie did that and I ended up hurting her but I also hurt my self sometimes

(Josie started to cry just thinking of her twin and hope and Penelope saw that and hugged her)

Penelope- jojo hey no it’s okay we don’t own you but it is the alpha job to take care of and to treat the omega not that your a toy or something

Hope- jo I know this is weird but I know you feel it to we have to complete are mate bond one day we don’t want to rush you tho jo after you’ve had a ruff start to being a werewolf get some rest babe you need rest 

4 hours later  
Josie’s pov 

I woke up and didn’t open my eyes cause all I heard was klaus and hope argue and Penelope was laying in bed with me cuddling me

Hope- dad here is safer then out there for her you know it she is a crescent moon omega the only one of her kind

Klaus- hope I know and I know you are protecting her cause she is one of your mates but she is Penelope not your mate hope I love you but there has there been a alpha with 2 mates

Hope- dad please look at her she is my soulmate both of them are please I complete the bond and then me and them will go of start our own pack please

Klaus- fine but she gets hurt one more time I am calling her mom and she is a very pretty vampire but she can kick some ass

Penelope- thank you we should let her rest for a little while


	4. Mate bond

Bedroom  
Josie’s POV 

I woke up to feeling a suffocated and I open my eyes to see a balnket on me and a heavy on my chest so I start screaming for help 

Penelope pov 

(Heard Josie screaming and hopes off the bed and grabs the blankets off of her) 

Penelope-Hey jojo it’s okay it’s just penny Hope is asleep on the couch (she sees Josie is having a panic attack)

Penelope-K Josie just listen to me and breath in and out okay good job jo now tell me what happened

Josie- I thought I was being suffocated then I started to have a panic attack and I had a nightmare about my twin coming back and she was killing me 

Hope- wait what happened jo I woke up form you screaming are you okay babe 

Penelope- she has a panic attack hope hey Josie we are gonna go get you tested for you panic attack’s jo you scaring me okay you have a really hard start here you know

Josie- I know y’all were fighting with klaus last night to keep me here because I am some special omega I am calling my mom I need to go back to Europe I will be safer there all that’s happened here is I am owned by y’all 

Hope and Penelope- Josie 

Hope- Josie please stop saying that baby come here let’s stay in for hthe day just me and my loves and we will bond and talk about it penny and I love you do people want you here not everyone but that you more then just a omega baby your a alpha inside jo we will stop calling you omega you are Josie and jo and even cute jojo 

Josie- fine lets get this straight together I like penny a lot and hope I only trust you cause you have saved my life twice now but you don’t get to call me babe and that k hope I don’t doubt that you care for me but hope you have to earn my trust and Penelope I don’t need to be tested I have bipolar disorder 

Penelope- jojo I didn’t know I am so sorry(leans in and kisses Josie on the lips hope kisses Josie I. The cheek

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and talking bonding and watching movies

3 weeks later they are all dating

Josie- I am cold hopey can you cuddle me please I am very cold my lips are purple please

Hope- jojo your a werewolf we are naturally hot all the time what is wrong with you 

Penelope- last night jo was being stupid and running with the pups in the cold rain for hours

Josie- it’s not my fault the pups of the pack like me more then you two

Hope- aww baby you are burning up with a fever jo come here let’s get you some medicines pen we need some cold medicine 

Penelope - on it 

Josie- y’all are the best girlfriends ever (starts to cry) I don’t deserve you two

Penelope- is she okay hope

Hope- yes she is fine she just Is emotional when she is sick it’s cute jojo is emotional baby girl

Josie- why are y’all bullying me (starts to tear up) 

Penelope- no baby please don’t cry we were Joking okay baby girl just rest your head baby you need to sleep 

Josie- I am not tired I just want to tell y’all how special y’all are and I am so sorry for giving a hard time to y’all at the beginning like hope I was so rude to you and I am so sorry 

Hope- alright let me carry you over to the bed baby girl it’s okay I wasn’t nice to you ether k now close your eyes baby 

Josie- can I have a goodnight kiss please

Hope- of course baby (kisses Josie on the lips then calls Penelope over to do the same )

Penelope- goodnight mojo sleep tight 

Hope- pen we have to finish the bond soon or it will be to late you know that

Penelope- I know but I don’t want to force her hope damit you don’t understand it I forced my omega to do it once and she died from okay I can’t loose Josie like I lost Luna k

Hope- pen I am so sorry I forgot about Luna


	5. We have to do it now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want me to keep writing these or to just stop

Dorm room  
Josie’s pov 

Josie- Good morning hopey I feel so much better now

Hope- that’s good baby you were so cute last night can’t wait to see what drunk you looks like

Penelope- morning jojo I love you baby girl 

Josie- what did I do to deserve you to you don’t push me to do that mate bond and I looked it up isn’t it seems scary I don’t think I ever want to finish the bond

Hope- hey lets not say never jo

Penelope- I agree don’t say never jojo 

Josie- what has gotten into y’all you said y’all werent going to force me 

Penelope- no we never said that jo chill down babe

Josie- your right I am just gonna be at the lake for a swim maybe

Hope- okay love you and be safe baby and if me or Penelope come down there looking for you don’t hode please

Josie- okay hopey 

Leaves the dorm

Penelope- hope we have to tell her you know she can sense we are hiding something through the bond

Hope- I know you are right but I hate doing things like this to her she is just so broken in side and she just won’t open up to us Penelope 

Penelope-I know let’s go see are baby girl down by the lake 

Lake   
Josie’s pov 

Josie- yes mom I know but I can’t stay here any longer please pick me up soon next week perfect I am gonna if wolf out for a run

39 minutes later

Josie- I was running then saw a guy with a gun pointed at me so I attacked I killed another person then I went to swim in the lake to was the blood off then I heard

Penelope- Josie why are you a wolf 

Josie- I turned showing my teeth growling

Hope- pen wait her wolf is freaking out or something hey jo stay there baby okay hang on (leaned over and whispered something to Penelope) (then muttered a spell) 

Josie- I was looking at them then I felt dizzy and everything went black

Josie- I woke up on the dock in the middle of the to people i loved they were scratching me and rubbing my belly 

Penelope - jo we need to finish the mating bond now please your you could die from not doing it 

Josie- (I start to whimper i don’t like what there talking about so I run of leaving them confused and return in human form in my bikini and jump into the pool while splashing them)

Hope- jo you know we have to do it soon

Josie- I know my mom and dad will be here in a few day to take me home I knew y’all were going to say that and I can let that happen and here is the reason(walks over to Penelope and grabs her hand and starts siphoning)

Penelope- what the heck jo what was that baby

Josie- I am a siphoner witch and twins at the age of 22 there’s a thing called the merge so I killed her I didn’t want to die so I am leaving I am not doing this to y’all making you feel like you have to take care of me

Hope- oh Josie damit we don’t think we need to protect you we want to cause we love you please just cancel your parents flight 

Josie- no I am packing my bags and leaving campus tonight klaus knew he actually talked me into it hope I live both of you but there’s a saying if you love them let them go (Josie ran off)

Penelope- no jojo please


	7. Goodbyes

In the dorm  
Josie pov 

I have to leave I am not like them I am a witch werewolf and I killed someone in the woods I am a monster 

Penelope and hope come in the room rushed 

Penelope- jo please don’t leave you will just get worse all the way in Europe please and your a hybrid so what I love you no matter what

Josie- really cause before y’all saw me down at the dock I killed a guy cause he was pointing a gun at me and if you don’t believe me the body is still in the woods

Hope- hey it’s okay we all do stupid things jo but don’t leave the school here and push us away just cause your scared

Knock knock 

(Josie uses her magic to open the door )

Caroline- hi i am Josie’s mom nice to meet you to k Josie pack your bags it’s tome to leave 

Josie- yes mom here are some I will bring he rest down just give us a sec

Caroline- okay baby 

Hope- jo please don’t to this we need you 

Penelope- hopes right jojo and you know it but your scared your gonna hurt us so your running away please don’t push us away we aren’t scared of you jo we love you

Josie - I cant hurt anyone else’s I love please just let me do this y’all are not my alphas anymore 

(Hopes wolf was getting very made at what she just said so she did this thing from being a alpha)

(Josie starts to whimperband scream and hold her ears from the pain)

Penelope- hope stop what are you doing hope please stop

Hope- she doesn’t just get to leave Penelope 

Penelope- I know but don’t hurt her hope

Hope- fine jo I am very sorry can we have you number to check up that your safe

Josie- of course here bye love y’all 

3 week jump 

Europe Josie’s POV 

Josie has been in her room for most of those weeks would skip meals stoped replying to hope and Penelopes texts which of course Josie’s mom was very worried about her daughter 

Caroline- Klaus I need help Josie is not acting like her self and she’s not eating she looks terrible I need her girlfriend her I will pay for there plane ticket but i need there help please

Klaus- okay they will fly out tommorow 

Back at the dorm

Hope- we get to go see jo are you excited Penelope 

Penelope - not really cause her mom said she wasn’t doing well hope and I think it’s are fault we didn’t fill her in what happened when you don’t do the mate bond

Hope- Penelope we will Fix it and she will come back with us

Arrive at there house

Caroline- hey Josie sweetie we have guests will you come out or I can send them in there

Josie- mom I told anyone comes in here I will attack unless it’s you mommy so please just leave me alone I feel sick 

Door opens and it’s completely dark

Door closes 

Penelope- jojo are you okay your mom is worried about you and so am I 

Hope- me to but jo if you just come back you will be totally fine so let’s go

Penelope- damit hope leave the room now you are not helpful right now I will call you in when I need you 

Hope leaves door closes

Josie- what are you doing here penny I feel sick that is all

Penelope- for 3 weeks jojo you nownits the mate bond so just come on can I hug you at least my love

Josie- actually I would like to cuddle (Penelope lays down then feels this cold body hold onto her) 

Penelope-jojo you are so could what is wrong baby 

Josie- I told you I am sick penny Penelope- hope corn In here please Hope- hey jo I really am sorry for forcing you Penelope- k hope we have bigger issues here I think jojo is dyeing so we do have to do the mate bond Hope- okay I will tell her mom to leave the house till I text her to come back (They all transition into wolfs hope and Penelope are licking each other and they see how skinny Josie’s wolf is and she can’t really stand up so they walk over and bare there necks to here and she gives both of them a nice bite then go elope does the same but so very gentle on jojo than hope and the are done and josie is exhausted and passes out from sleep so Penelope and hope go over and cuddle there mate) Morning Josie- good morning (starts to freak out cause in a very small space starts to have a panic attack is screaming there names and crying) Hope- shit I totally forgot I closed the door so sorry jo hey oh my gosh baby it’s okah we’re here we won’t leave you baby(pulls Josie into a close embrace) Penelope - hope you closed the door didn’t you come here jo let’s carry you to the bed good now let’s explain something you are coming home with us but now we are mates and alphas can feel what there omegas feel we now what your feeling nervous scared all of those and we feel when you get hurt so you will be protectied baby girl k we have to go catch are flight home Hope- k jo do you want to be carried or a wheelchair cause of how weak you are right now babe Josie- I am tired Penelope- we know baby ta okay hope we will do wheelchair Back at the school Penelope- open the door I don’t want to accidentally drop are baby girl she is so cute when she is asleep Hope/ night jojo


	8. Welcome home baby

At the dorm

Penelope (walks in with food for Josie)good morning (kiss) come on baby(kiss kiss) good morning beautiful 

Josie- leave me alone I am tired good night penny

(Door opens and hope runs thru) 

Hope- I felt my love was awake (goes over and kisses her lips) are you happy to be home my little omega

Josie- yes alpha I am both of you 

Penelope- oh now you are okay with waking up and being called a omega what happened 

Hope- I told you the mate bond would do wonders  
Penelope 

Josie- yeah I feel great and my love for y’all has increased and I trust both of y’all with every thing I don’t know it’s a weird feeling for me let’s go for a run 

Hope and Penelope- okay 

During the run 

(There in wolf form)

Josie has been pushing her self while running a little bit to much and didn’t realize she had run off of the land of the school

Hope and Penelope we’re calling for Josie but the. They heard her howl in pain they were running at top speed to see Josie’s paw stuck in a trap and the couldn’t just get her out of it so she did a spell then before they could ask Josie a question she was running away again 

They both transitioned back to human form then called Josie to come back

Penelope- Josie heh come back here you have been out doing your self all run one you got hurt to you could end up dying and Josie what are you hiding we can feel your scared

Hope- come on Josie transition back so we can help tell you

(Josie transition back)

Josie- there just a lot in my mind that’s a I wasn’t thinking I am very sorry for scaring you to I would never want to scare you to I love y’all

Hope- we know Josie but with your mental illness and we do want to get you checked if you need medication okay baby

Josie- actually yeah I hate my panic attacks and all of meds help I would do it 

Penelope- k then let’s go tell the pack that your back

Josie- okay lets go see the pack


	9. Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets drunk and her reaction is hilarious

Partying   
In the woods

Josie- hang on I want to go say hi to the pups I saw them running over there I will be right back

Hope- okay howl if you need help 

Josie- will do 

(Josie transition into wolf form and runs off with the pups for a little while )

(Josie saw a big shadow following the pups so Josie ran ahead of the pups and and barked at then to turn around and get help they left and Josie was about to leave when she saw willow one of the runts in her pack she ran to get willow she heard hope and Penelope and the pack howling for her from behind and then she hears a loud growl and turn to see a bear she grabs willow by the scruff and tossed her to hope and Penelope as the bear attacked Josie )

Penelope- pack attack now kill that bear hope grab Josie now willow come with me sweetie let’s go get you checked up 

Hope- since she is unconscious she will turn back to human I will carry her back I promise 

Back at the dorm

Penelope- Josie looks bad hope will you help me sew her up 

Hope- also here’s some of my blood it will help her heal 

1 week later   
Dorm

Penelope- knock knock my love the pups want to see there omega

Josie- of course my pups can come in hey babies how are you after the bear scare

Pups - good

Josie- what about you willow

Willow- I am okay my parents said we are leaving the packs mrs. Josie

Josie- oh willow I am so sorry 

Josie- pups can you leave me for a sec

Hope- hey why did you send the pups out 

Penelope- yeah are you okay jojo 

Josie- since we graduated I want us to leave mystic falls I want us to move away get married and have kids

Penelope- are you okay Josie 

Hope- yeah Penelope right are you alright is there something your hiding 

Josie- no it’s just my 22 birthday is coming up and since I was younger this was supposed to be my experation date I was supposed to die on my birthday so I just want to leave all of this behind that’s all

Hope- oh okay jo sure I will get my will money from my mom and we will leave and make a life

Josie- I love you too so much y’all are the best let’s cuddle tonight


	10. Were home

At the dorm

Hope- Josie lets go the car is packed time to go to are new apartment

Penelope- hey hope Josie is at the dock saying good bye to the pups 

Hope- I feel like Jo is regretting wanting to leave here the pack

Penelope- I agree but hope we will be there for her when she questions it

Hope- hey are you sad right now

Penelope- no I don’t think so

Hope and Penelope- JOSIE 

(Both run out the door and to the dock)

At the dock 

(Josie is in wolf form playing tag with the pups before she has to say goodbye when she hears someone calling her name)

Hope- Josie baby where are you

Penelope- jojo are you okay 

(They see Josie playing with the pups then stops and runs to them)

Hope- hey it’s okay baby girl we get it 

(Penelope picks Josie up while they both scratch and hug and kiss Josie (wolf form)

Penelope- hope give me Josie and get the car started (lays Josie down on the ground) go say goodbye jojo 

(Josie is licking all of the pups then runs back over to Penelope to and walks to the car with her)

At the car 

Hope- hey jo do you want to stay in wolf form for the car ride or transition back 

(Josie runs off and returns human form) 

Penelope- are you okay Josie

Josie- yeah let’s just move on I think this is good for us we are moving into our own apartment 

Hope- okay baby we will talk if you want 

Josie- thanks let’s hit the road

At the apartment 

(Hope did a spell to unpack everything and arrange it in the house)

Hope-k come into our apartment do y’all like it

Josie- omg hope it’s beautiful 

Penelope- thanks hope and Josie it is good to see you happy again

Josie- one question can we get a pet

Hope- I don’t see why not 

Josie- can it be a dog 

Penelope- sure jojo we will go to a pet store later this week and look at what ever puppy you want

The next morning 

Penelope- hope I say we surprise Josie with a puppy today

Hope- okay lets go before she wakes up 

(They pick a chocolate lab he was a runt and has bright blue eyes)

Back at the apartment 

Hope- good morning Josie we have a surprise for you

Josie- I love surprises where’s penny

Penelope- here I am (holding up he puppy and it’s a boy) do you like him he’s a chocolate lab

Josie- he’s so cute what should we name him

Penelope- it’s up to you jo

Josie- what about bear he looks like a baby bear

Hope- that’s cute jo 

Penelope- guys bear is like our own kid 

Hope- welcome to the family baby bear

Josie- I think he beats my cuteness


	11. Bad feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was busy and school is starting soon so if I have time I will try to update 2 times a week sorry

They have had bear the puppy for a few weeks and Josie is his mommy she adores him hope and Penelope joke because she acts like it’s a real baby

Josie still has nightmares about being shot and attacked but she doesn’t want to worry her mates so at 3 am when she woke up gasping for air and crying she grabbed bear out of his crate and layed with him on the couch and fell asleep 

Hopes point of view 

Hope-Good mornings babys

Penelope- good morning sweetie how did you sleep 

Hope- good a little bit of tossing and turning by Josie 

Hope- jo how did you sleep ( turns over and sees Josie is gone and gets up and runs down stair to see a past out Josie holding a sleeping baby bear)

Penelope runs down stares after hope and see supper tired looking Josie 

Penelope- hey hope grab are baby girl and I will put bear back asleep in his crate 

Hope caries josie up stairs back to the bed 

Penelope- why do you think Josie went down stairs in the night instead of waking one of us up if she needed help sleeping 

Hope- I really don’t know pen but I think we should wake her up and we can go take a bath go start one up please Penelope 

Penelope- okay babe

Penelope leaves for the bathroom

Hope- hey Josie wake up please ( starts kissing her all over her face then her neck) jo come on baby

Josie- mmm good morning hope how are you 

Hope- good but Josie me and Penelope really want to know if your okay jo did you have a nightmare 

Josie- what hope how do you know about them I wasn’t gonna tell yall I am gonna go for a run to clear my head

Hope- wait jo I woke up once and you were sobbing mine and Penelope’s name that’s how I knew jo but please don’t go I really didn’t mean to upset you but Penelope set up a bath for you if you wanted

Josie- actually that would be great

At night

Penelope- jojo if you have dreams or you can’t sleep wake ether of us up or both okay no more nightmares can hurt you baby (kisses jo on the forehead) 

Hope- jo she’s right k let’s try and get some sleep

1:38 am 

Josie- HOPE 

Hope - jo are you okay talk to me what happened 

Josie- y’all were killing me and wouldn’t stop even tho I asked 

Hope grabbed Josie to sit on her lap and hugged her 

Hope- Josie baby we would never do that come here okay feel my heart beat and yours 

Penelope started to whimper and cry and they both turned to see Penelope crying 

Penelope- mom dad please I am still your baby girl 

Josie and hope both stood up and sat on ether side of her and both hugged and kissed her and let Penelope’s wolf take her mates sents in 

Josie- hey pen it’s okay baby what’s wrong

Penelope- nothing I am gonna go swim out side of y’all want to join 

Hope- I will what about you Josie 

Josie- yeah sure

At the pool

Penelope had been swimming laps with out taking breaks and one point she didn’t see where she was going and her head hit the wall and she was unconscious 

Josie and hope dove in for Penelope and started doing cpr on her and then Penelope sat up and spat out water 

Hope- k Penelope what is up with you you almost drowned there so stop and tell us what the fuck is wrong 

Josie- hey pen you know you can tell us right 

Penelope- yes I know just people hated me for liking girls and know I am dating 2 and they are dead but I feel like they hate me guys and I just can’t

Hope- hey why didn’t you tell us come on guys we are dating I think we should go for a run guys let’s go now no other options

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it


End file.
